Understanding
by Tigerlillium
Summary: It takes place right after where New Moon left off. Bella has made her decision. Now what is the pack going to do about it?
1. ch1 Caged

**I totally didn't realize just how short the first draft of this was, and that it made no since b/c I had facts in there bkwrds! So, I am just going to add on the second part of this and make it into chap instead of two and word it so that it makes some since. Sorry that it's so short!**

* * *

"With this Victioria on the loose, we are going to have to watch all of them expecially Bella very carefully now, even more so than before, and make sure that absoulty nothing goes wrong." 

"Well, I know one way to be able to keep _him_ away from her," Paul was grinning evily, "which would allow us to keep closer tabs on her."

"How?" asked Sam.

"The bikes."

"That sounds like a good plan to me, but Jacob,"

"Yes?"

"Don't forget to remind the bloodsucker about the part of the treaty that says that they are not allowed to _bite_ a human, not kill, bite."

"Don't worry. I won't."

* * *

"Well, how did it go?" Embry asked. 

"'Go'?"

"Yes. How did he respond to the terms of the treaty?"

"Well, _Edward,_" I spit the name of the bloodsucker out, "took the news quite well. I dare even say that he sounded relieved to hear the news."

"Well, then what's the problem?"

"The problem, Quil, is that Bella apparently that's not going to stop Bella from trying."

"Wait," said Emry, "what do you mean 'that's not going to stop _Bella_ from trying'?"

"I mean that by the time I had gotten there, Bella had already decided to become one of _them_."

"_WHAT!_" screamed Paul. "She actually _wants_ to become a bloodsucker?"

"You said he seemed relived?" Sam asked.

"Yah, it was almost like he was hoping I would say something like that."

"That's very--ah, itrestring and all, but what are we going to do about Bella?" asked Paul.

"'Do'? What do you mean 'do'? We aren't going to 'do' _anything_ to Bella."

"She's made her choice. Now it's up to us to make ours. However, until she is actually bitten by one of them, there is little we can do besides watch."


	2. ch2 Freeded

**To my one person who liked my story enough to put it on her alert list: TwilightCrazyAssBitch, this one's dedicated to you.**

* * *

**a few months later, BPOV**

"Bella," _Here we go again with the you were a few miniutes late, where were you speach. _"I've decided that I am going to give you a parole for good behavior."

"I'm free?"_ Wow, didn't see that one comming._

"Conditionally."

"Cool. What condition?"

"I want you to start spending some of your time with Jacob. I don't want to have to keep carring messages back and forth."

"Ok," I agreed quickly, hopefully not too quickly, "Actually that's exactly where I had been planning to go once I got ungrounded."

"Great Bells."

* * *

**twenty min. later, the Black's residence, JPOV**

"Jacob Black. I know your in that you're in that garage now stop being a coward and come out." _She must have seen me trying to sneak out back to avoid her._

"Yes? _Finaly coming out and feeling every bit the coward she had called me. Me. A werewolf. Acting the coward. What would the rest of the pack think?_

"Why have you been avoiding me? And more importantly, WHY DID YOU SHOW CHARLIE THE MOTORCYCLES! DO YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE BEEN VIRTUALY TRAPED IN MY OWN HOME FOR NEARLY THREEE MONTHS!"

"Bella..." I began, but I couldn't finish. I didn't know how."

"Jacob...er, Bella...what...why are you hear?"

"What, Sam? Didn't Charlie tell you that he'd given me a parole? Apparently he warned Jacob."

"Err, No. He didn't, but I haven't really had the chance to speak to him lately."

"Oh, well, hear I am. Come to talk to all of you."

"About anything perticular?"

"You knw exactly what I came to talk about."

"Bella, maybe it's better that we take this up at Emily's and my house. All of the other members are there."

I could see the look on her face. It practly shouted 'perfect'.

* * *

**Yes, I am aware that parts of the first part of this chapter come from Eclipse. But that's why it's called 'fanfiction' not 'original idea for your own book'. Because we get to write about the wonderful creations of others.**

**Sorry it's so short. The next chapter will probably be the last or next to last since it's going to be the main reason I wrote this, but who knows. I don't know if I'll get the chance to update the next chapter tonight or not, but either way, there's chapter two for my lovely readers. Please review. I don't care if it says "Update Soon", "this stinks don't write anymore of this garbage" or is an emo-con, just any sort of response would be nice. **


	3. ch3 Misunderstood

**This story is becoming so evil! This chapter was the whole point of the story, yet every time I try to write it, I can't seem to get what I want to say out! Ok, I'm going to begin in the middle/end with the conversation, which should make this chapter easier to write, then write the beginning.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my one and only reviewer: LuthienFlicker. Thanks so much for reviewing!**

* * *

When we got to Emily's the subject that had kept us all silence the entire way here suddenly seemed to be the cause of all of the uproar. One thing led to another and suddenly pleasantries seemed nonexistent. Every one kept trying to talk me out of being with Edward, and somehow or another, even Emily, the one I thought might have given me some support was against me as well, and on top of that she was yelling at me! 

"Bella, try and be reasonable! It's not safe for you to be with the Cullens!"

"'Safe?' How dare you speak to me about 'safe'?" Sam started growling low in his throat at me, then moved to place his arm around Emily. "You stand there with Sam, and you try and warn me away from Edward."

"Sam's not a vampire! He's not the one has to struggle to keep from drinking your blood and attacking you if you get a paper cut!"

"No, you're right. He's not a vampire. He's a werewolf. And while he may not struggle to keep from drinking blood, he does have to keep control so not to poof into a wolf right here and now and attack either you or me. You know what, Emily? You're the worst type of hypocrite. Tell me true, how did you really get those scars? It wasn't from a bear at all was it? Sam lost control and gave them to you didn't he?" _I need to calm down; she's not the one I'm really mad at._ "Even though he left you permanently scarred for life, you still love him don't you. You know that even though he could hurt you again, he would do anything and everything to keep you safe, _because he loves you_."

She couldn't look me in the face, and truth me know I felt a little ashamed bringing that up, but I refused to show it in the least.

"That's enough, Bella!"

"It's not enough, Sam, not nearly enough.

"Tell you what. When you're ready to leave Emily permanently and never look back, when you'll happily move on to another woman, hold her, kiss her, love her as you do Emily, when you have the one you really love right here beside you, willing to stay by you even though she knows that at any minute you could turn on her and loose control, and will willingly walk away from her because it's _for her own good_, then we'll talk. Then, and only then, would I even _consider_ listening to you tell me about how wrong _my own family_ is for me. When you're ready to leave Emily, Sam, come and talk to me. Until then, I don't want to hear another word from you about Edward or my family."

"You keep mentioning them as 'your family', but there not your family, Bella."

"But they are in so many ways. They're every bit as much family to me as Charlie and Renée and Phil are to me. I love them. I care for them. And they feel the same for me. Carslie and Esme are my parents. Alice is like a big sister. Emmett is a giant teddy bear and the big brother I always wanted but never had. Rosalie and Jasper I'm not as close to, but I consider them a part of my family nonetheless. And Edward…Edward is the man that I love, the only man that I ever could love. He completes me. And he loves me as much as I love him. _That's_ why he left last summer, to keep me safe. He did something that not even you, Sam, have been able to do: he _left_ me to keep me _safe_.

"I'm going to go home, now, and let all of you cool off. When you've had time to think about what I've said, then call me."

* * *

**Ok, I think I'm going to do one or two more chapters. The next one is going to be about this conversation (during-and/or-after) in Jacob's and some of the other character's POV. Not real sure about the ending though. Any and all Comments and Suggestions appreciated.**


	4. ch4 Undecided

**_Emily's Pov (driving home)_**

_How could she say such things? Bringing up those memories, then suggesting that Sam leave me! Oh, what has our family come to?_

_But can I really blame her? I know what it's like to be in love._

_I love Sam with all my heart and soul. I don't think I could ever leave or live without him. Even if it would be for my own good._

_Besides, Sam would never hurt me. He could, but he never would. He loves me too much. He would and does do everything in his power to keep me safe at all times._

_Oh, Emily, you're winning Bella's case for her._

_But in you're heart you know she's right._

_What should I do? If I speak my heart, then I must side with her._

_But what about betraying my mind and my family?_

_But that's the ultimate decision, isn't it: heart or mind, duty or love, wrong or right--but which is which?_

* * *

**Sam's POV (in his bedroom)**

_Leave Emily? Never! But does that mean exactly what Bella said is true? Do I stay with her because I'm too selfish to do otherwise even though it would probably be for her own good? But I love her! But that's exaclty Bella's point. _

_What am I supposed to do?_

_Must I leave Emily, not only for her own good, but Bella's as well?_

_NO._

_I don't think I could even if I wanted to._

_That's exaclty Bella's point. _

_She feels the same way for the bl--Edward._

_How could I possiably survive without Emily. She complete's me._

_Again. Her point._

_Oh, shut up._

_Make me._

_Sam who are you arguing with?_

_Myself._

_O-K._

_What? It's not like it's that strange._

_Yep, you just keep telling yourself that._

_Get out of my mind._

_To quote you "make me."_

_You'll wish you did if you don't get out now and let me think in peace._

_OOhh, you're other half's a woman?_

_What the! What's that supposed to mean?_

_Just that she--I mean you--are going though PMS._

_NOW!_

_You're the boss._

_Shesh! I guy can't even think in peace._

_You're a wolf._

_Oohh? Was that an evil glare?_

_It's about to be more than that._

_Finally._

**_Hey Sam?_**

_Rrrraaaaaaarrrrrr!_

**_Shesh. What's his problem?_**

_I can still hear you, and I would like to think in peace!_

**_Ok, just thought you might like to know..._**

_What?_

**_No, don't worry about it. Nothing urgent. I'll bring it up at the next meeting._**

_Ok. Peace at last._

"Sam? Honey, are you home?"

* * *

**Jacob's POV (sitting in the forest)**

_Did she really mean that? Did Bella really mean everything that she had said earlier today? About expecting Sam to leave Emily to prove he really loved her? About us being just as bad as the _bloodsuckers_?--granted we could be just as dangerous, but that's not the point. About Edward being the only man she could and would ever love? How could she? __How could we? _

_Wait, what was that last thought? 'How could **we**?' _We_, **I**, was the one who protected her, picked up her heart after he left her a shattered shell of nothing. Yet, she says that _he_-I refuesed to even think _his_ name--was the one who did all of this?! Where is the justice in that? Huh?_

**_had_** _to open up his big mouth before we even had the chance to sit down at the table. Could he just sit there quitely while we ate and tried to find a diplomatic way to end the uneasyness, or at least wait for Sam to be the first one to speak? No. He just couldn't let us at least eat a single muffin in peace, but that's Paul for you. Strait foreward, just-get-to-the-heart-of-the-matter-don't-worry-about-feelings-or-pleasentries, Paul._

_Well, that soulution went well. Not. Once he had opened his mouth, that set Bella off. She started screaming at him which made him scream back at her. Then Quill and Embry got involved by trying to break them up, which caused both Bella and Paul to yell at them, which caused Sam to have to interfear before we had wolves poping up all over the kitchen and an even more po'ed Bella. _

_In my opinion Quill and Embry should have stayed out of the argument and just helped drag Paul away from the house. If that had happened then there would have been no need for Sam to get involved (well, at least verberaly). But, once Sam had gotten involved, there was no turning back. Bella started to focus all of her pint up rage on him, causing Emily to defend her mate, and getting the end result of: accomplshing nothing but the big argument we had earilier today._

_The only thing left to really think about is how should I respond to Bella's -er- comments? Should I side with her? With my pack? Or what I believe is right? If the latter, then is what's right what's in my heart or my head?_

_What a night. Well, I have at least one thing to say in Bella's defence. It's a good thing she's no she-wolf, otherwise there may be no more Paul._

* * *

**Well, this one was a lot easier to write for an explination as to what happened last chap. Expecially Jacob's POV. But, Sam's was funer.**

******Will I have another chapter telling about the decisions? Don't know yet. You'll find out just a little after I do. **

**Remember r&r. **


	5. AN

**Ok, he's the next chap. lol I just realized we missed a typo last chap. Anyway, hope you like it. Thanks to my awesome beta who helps me get these posted so fast.**_

* * *

_"What have you done, Jacob? How could you tell her?" Paul was really mad.

"Jacob, you delibertly disobeyed my order."

"Sam, I did not disobey your order. You told me not to tell her our secret, and I didn't. She already knew. She only remembered what it was."

_I was watching all of this from a distance. As far as I knew none of them knew I was here. Although, on the other hand, they are wolves, they might just be ignoring me. I really hope it's not the latter._

"Don't try and pull that. We heard every word. Tell me, Jacob, just how did she know about it to begin with?" Ah, the sarcasm of Paul was never ending.

He looked over at him and said, "I told her our legends the first night we met. Down on the beach when we were alone. When I didn't even believe them myself. She was wondering why the Cullens didn't come down to La Push. You can't say I was disobeying you, Sam," He had turned back to Sam when he said that.

"Jacob, you have no idea what kind of danger you could have put her in by telling her what we are."

"You didn't put me in any danger." I had steped out from behind my hiding place. Paul looked like he was about to rip me apart.

"How much of that did you hear," he demanded.

I looked him in the eyes and said, "All of it."

_Yeah, that didn't help calm him at all. Good going, Bella._

"Sam, I'm not going to be a hinderance. I can help you."

All of the pack members looked from me to Jacob. Their looks all but screamed _You idiot, look what you've gotten us into now. 'She can help'._

"I can. You have a new vampire around here don't you? She's not behaving like you expect, is she? She seems to be after something, but you have no idea what."

"How does she know this?" That came from Quil.

"I am right here you know."

"Sorry," that got a blush from him, something I don't think comes easy to a werewolf. "But how do you know?"

"Because she's here for me."

-insert collective: "huh?"-

"Let me start from the beginning. You all know remember last summer? When I went out of town for a few weeks?" They nodded and I continued, "Well, before then, there were three new vistitors. One of said visitors was a tracker. And I was to become his next hunt. Why he chose me isn't important, but it caused me to have to leave for all of our sakes. The Cullens helped confuse my sent, but eventually, I ended up going to meet him."

"YOU DID WHAT!" Naturally, that was from Jacob.

"I went to meet him, because I believed he had my mother. I escaped from Alice and Jasper...not an easy task by the way...and when I realized he didn't have her, all I could feel was a peaceful relief." I began having flashbacks while I told this part.

"Bells, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Jacob." Deep breath, "Apparently, I had made his game, and that's what it was to him, a game, to easy, so he decided to... to video tape my tourture and death; the leave it for Edward to find." I began tearing up. "That's how they found me: a leg crushed under his wait, an arm twisted broken, various other injuries... all the while I kept asking Edward not to take vengence..." I held out my scar. "He bit me. And there was so much pain." I was sobbing by this point.

"Bella, My Bella." Jacob took me into his arms. And held me. Just held me. And I suddenly felt the safest then I ever had.

"Bella, you don't have to continue right now." --Sam.

"No, no, I need to finish. Edward found me and sucked the venom out. He killed James, that's the tracker's name. The vampire you killed in the meadow was named Laraunt. He was looking to bring me back to Victoria--the redheaded female who keeps eluding you. She wants to kill me very tourtously...she think's it's fair...mate for mate. I guess she doesn't know...or doesn't care... that Edward and I aren't like that anymore. Victoria isn't here for anything but me."

A little while after that, we all went to Billy's, and the stress of reliving those moments earlier today soon made me grow very tired. But before I fell asleep, I heard Sam and Jacob talking softly.

"Who would have ever guessed?"

"I know. This is the first I've heard of it."

"Then if you didn't know she knew all that, why did you tell her, Jacob?"

"Because I couldn't stand lying to her. She's apart of me, Sam. Even if we haven't imprinted, I feel as she's my mate...my other half. I love her. Even if he still holds a part of her heart, I also know that she loves me too, even if she doesn't know it herself."

I smile came to my face. _I do love you, Jacob _was my last thought before sleep claimed me.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it. Does anyone have any suggestions for what I should call this story? I can't call it "Title Pending" forever. lol well, I could, but that's not the point.**

**and ppl PLEASE read my new story Caius and say something... anything... I have 1 review and it's making me so sad that no one is giving any comment at all. good, bad. I do accept both anoniomus and one word reviews.**


End file.
